


where do we go today?

by planetundersiege



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Life in the TARDIS, Wordcount: 100-500, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know the TARDIS would send us to the wrong century and country? Or that you would be considered a witch by the locals?”
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 27





	where do we go today?

“Well Doctor, where shall we go today?” River asked as she carefully leaned against the TARDIS console. She was curious to see where she would be taken this time, since yesterday’s trip to late 1900s England for a cozy stroll and a hearty meal in a small town restaurant had instead sent them to the Salem witch trials, and it had almost ended in her being burned at the stake instead. Which to say the least, wasn’t how you wanted a date to go. “I’m up for anything, just no more fire. I was terrified the moment the flames were inches from my hair, you madman. It would have taken ages to grow out again and I would never have forgiven you.”

“I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know the TARDIS would send us to the wrong century and country? Or that you would be considered a witch by the locals?”

“Maybe because you can’t pilot her correctly. If you did, she would be taking you were you wanted her too, most of the time. She still has some will of her own.” she said, teasing him. She knew that the Doctor didn’t like when she commented about the TARDIS. But, she thought he deserved it after being so careless yesterday.

“Hey, that’s mean. I know perfectly well how to take good care of her.”

“If that makes you feel better sweetie.” she answered, before walking up to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, and pressed a quick kiss onto the Doctor’s cheek. “Just try not to get me killed this time.”

“I can… easily confirm that will be the case. Now, how about another go at a restaurant? Fancy France, late 1700s?”

“Sure, as long as it’s  _ before  _ the revolution and not during it. I don't really feel like getting familiar with a guillotine today.”


End file.
